Malcolm Firthane
Malcolm Firthane, first chieftain of Clan MacFirthane and nephew of Fremennik chieftain Tharvald Dragonsbane. Malcolm was born in Glen Inverlilly in the year 145 of the Fifth Age. Young Life Malcolm was born in the year 145 of The Fifth Age to Aslief Dragonsbane. He grew up in Glen Inverlilly during a relatively peaceful time for his clan, and from a young age he had shown a keen interest in living a life of adventure. Much to the chagrin of his tutor Miss Nora Goodrich of Rimmington. Miss Nora had been hired by his mother to instill in him a good sense of gentleman-like skills, and soon took on all his schooling, and disciplining. But he was intent on wreaking havoc wherever he went. Malcolm began this at first by causing trouble with the other young boys in the clan or by getting in fights with them, there was even a pregnancy scare between him and a lady twice his age. For that one, he suffered dearly at the strict hands of Miss Nora. But that did not stop him, often he and his friend Angus would wander off into the woods near Glen Inverlilly, alone in search of faerie queens to court or monsters to slay. He learned much during his years in Glen Inverlilly from his tutor and his friends, but all this came to an abrupt end when, at the age of 9, his mother passed on. Miss Nora decided that leaving him to wander the Glen his mother had grown to love so well would only sadden him more. So a month from the day on which his mother had gone, Malcolm, Miss Nora, and a Mr. Teach of Ardougne who had been a long standing aquaintance of Miss Nora's, began a trip that would take them around the world. Around The World Up until this point, Malcolm had never had a father that he knew, and rarely found himself in the company of men who would be considered fit to father any son. He learned to be his own advocate and thereby how to fight for what was rightfully his. It was this quality that Mr. Teach began to recognize on this trip. The group had started in Karamja where Malcolm learned much of the local customs and the traditions from Miss Nora. But in secret, Mr. Teach had brought young Malcolm to the pirate boxing club and shown him how to fight like a gentleman, and like a pirate. The group's stay in Karamja was short lived, it was only a month or two before they headed east and landed at Port Sarim, before continuing east to Lumbridge, where Malcolm had the distinct pleasure of meeting the Duke Himself. Staying in Lumbridge for a year with several trips throughout Misthalin. Malcolm met all sorts of strange characters and new friends, there were many shenanigans and escapades that ultimately lead to the un-foiling of a H.A.M plot to kill the duke and cause racial tension between dwarves and men. By the time they travelled to Al Kharid Malcolm Dragonsbane had reached the age of 11. Malcolm had never seen so much sand before, it had him taken. Mr. Teach began wandering off at times to go and meet his "business associates". Miss Nora and Malcolm visited the markets of Al Kharid, the craftsmen's shops, and even the artisans district where Malcolm first met a young Rahal Ibrim. The two tricked Miss Nora and together they left at night and found themselves in one of Al Kharid's less reputable brothels, where they met Ozan The Thief, who saved their lives after Malcolm accidently spilled on one of the patrons. Ozan introduced them to several of his friends, all artists and Malcolm The Outlaw Category:Characters Category:Male